oh my gosha it's not inuyasha
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: what is this a inuyasha look a like? wait it's not what it seems yyhxinu revised
1. Default Chapter

Oh my gosha it's not Inuyasha  
  
darkfox-I don't own anything in the story **cries** ***$$$revised**  
  
As Kurama looked around the shrine for the girl he saw a couple weeks ago and became obsessed with her for some odd reason but anyways he walked in to where he could smell her scent it was down in a well.  
  
His ears on top of his head twitched at the sound of someone coming, not wanting to be seen he jumped into the well and was surrounded by light and felt as if floating and then it stopped and he felt his feet hit the ground he looked up to see blue sky and trees  
  
**Meanwhile else where**  
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree and landed right next to Kikyo "Inuyasha!" the girl cried and she ran up and hugged him then he bent down and kissed her full on the lips and enjoyed every min of it. "oh Inuyasha I missed you so why must we keep our love a secret for the girl who is me and yet is not?" Kikyo questioned.  
  
Inuyasha looked in Kikyo eyes and wondered 'why do I keep my love for Kikyo a secret from Kagome I though I loved Kagome but I guess I did because I though she was Kikyo but I have Kikyo so I guess I should tell her.'  
  
Kikyo's voice made him stop thinking "well love why is that?" Inuyasha bent down and kissed her again before she could say another word "love I will tell her lets go to the village your sister lives in, the girl and the rest should be there."  
  
Back to Kurama**  
  
Kurama walked along a path until he came to a village and a little boy with a tail ran up and yelled "Inuyasha where have you been? Why did you leave with out saying something? ,Kagome is going to sit you so good for this one!" Kurama could only stare at the little boy and his was lost in his thoughts 'where am I? Who is this kid and Inuyasha fellow and this Kagome girl he speaks of" his thoughts were stopped when the sound of foot steps reached his ears.  
  
Kagome ran up to the kit "Kagome Inuyasha is back" the little boy said with a grin Kagome looked over and say the demon before her "oh my god it's not Inuyasha Shippo" she said while turning to run when a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her.  
  
It was her he couldn't believe it so Kagome was her name it was as beautiful as her, but was this kid hers "wait Miss I mean you no hard to you or you child I am Kurama" he said with a bow "Hi I'm Kagome and this is Shippo he isn't my real child but I guess you could say I'm like his adoptive mother" she said bowing back with a smile  
  
The three talked about how they came to this era but Kurama left the part out of being obsessed with the girl in front of him, slowly he stood up Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes she watched him change into human form just when he was done Inuyasha jumped out and put Kagome behind him with Kikyo and Shippo  
  
" what do u think you doing Inuyasha!!" screamed Kagome but Inuyasha was charging Kurama who moved out of the way and brought out his rose" what are you going to do cut me with the thorns are u truly that weak" Inuyasha hissed as he yelled out "Kaze no Kizu" as bright yellow strips shot out in attack but it was blocked by a whip that was the Rose Whip held by Kurama but before they could attack again Kagome jumped out and raises one hand facing Inuyasha and yelled "sit boy" which sent the half demon to the ground. Kagome looked at the way she was standing and blushed she was embarrassed by the way she was standing  
  
After Kagome told Inuyasha Kurama was a friend he told her about him Kikyo she took off running in the woods while everyone else but Kurama went to the village 


	2. Hidden feelings and Naraku's plan

Oh my gosha it's not Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 2. hidden feelings and Naraku's plans  
  
A/N- hey well the only thing I own in this ch is the song Kagome sings just to let u know bye-bye  
  
Part of last ch-  
  
" what do u think you doing Inuyasha!!" screamed Kagome but Inuyasha was charging Kurama who moved out of the way and brought out his rose" what are you going to do cut me with the thorns are u truly that weak" Inuyasha hissed as he let out the wound of the wind attack but it was blocked by a whip that was they rose whip held by Kurama but before they could attack again Kagome jumped out and raises one hand facing Inuyasha and yelled "sit boy" which sent the half demon to the ground. Kagome looked at the way she was standing and blushed she was embarrassed by the way she was standing.  
  
After Kagome told Inuyasha Kurama was a friend he told her about him Kikyo she took off running in the woods while everyone else but Kurama went to the village  
  
New Ch. starts**  
  
Kagome made her way to a small field of wild flowers and sat there and started to cry little did she know she was being watched.  
  
**Kurama's point of view**  
  
I watched the girl who I couldn't stop thinking about her who is now known as Kagome. I wanted to make her feel better how could that Inuyasha fellow not see that this girl loved him and how hurt she was I was about to go to her when she started to sing I sat there and listed to the song she began to sing  
  
"The love I once felt fades away The world is so cold I can hardly breathe As the tears of the past Falls slowly down My face is this fate, The fate of loneliness is What I must always have  
  
Please heal my broken heart When will I get to? See my true loves kind eyes? Why must my life Be like darkening dream? That seems to never end  
  
when will it end? Will it always be so tragic? Come now my true love That is waiting Let's now Make one of two lonely souls The sands of time please stop just for a little while  
  
so I can stay forever in his arms Let this one dream be forever Ours to keep Let the dream become so real All of the darkness and sadness disappears  
  
now I see the love in your gentle eyes The dream is now real True love is now revealed"  
  
When Kagome was done I decided to make my presence known I slowly walked over to her and knelled down next to her and gently touched her hand. She looked at me with tears still falling down her face I slowly reached out and whipped them away using my thumb which made her smile slightly. "Kagome why do you shed your tears when you are so beautiful?" I questioned while mentally kicking myself for saying she was beautiful I mean she is but I might as well tell her I'm falling in love with her.  
  
After a while she started to tell me that she was in love with Inuyasha but he only say her as Kikyo I had to admit they two looked a lot alike but Kagome was more beautiful because she seemed more alive to me but anyways. she told me more about what she was doing here and all and I found out the reason they looked so much a like but in the end she started crying again which kind of made me regret asking her but she fell into my arms while sobbing and I held her close trying my best to make her feel better once she stopped crying we made our way back to the village.  
  
Mean while at where ever Naraku lived  
  
He sat looking into the mirror that his offspring Kanna held in her pale hands "yes the plan is falling into place , in no time at all the miko, Kagome shall be mine and I will rule the world" he said as Kanna left the room  
  
Later that evening at the village**  
  
"Kitsune-bi" yelled Shippo showing off his attacks to the new comer of their group he showed his other tricks as well the monk showed what his holy charms and his Kazaana could do and it made one mad hanyou but before Inuyasha could do anything Kagome "sat" him.  
  
**Kagome POV** I sat next to Kurama as he watched my friends show there powers but the only one that didn't show their powers were Inuyasha and Kikyo. I smiled when he laughed at Shippo's shape change into Inuyasha making fun of him I even laughed but something was bugging me it was they way Kikyo was looking at me with her lifeless eyes.  
  
I brushed the though away when Shippo jumped in my lap to keep safe from Inuyasha after a while I talked Kurama to show us that rose whip of his and he did it.  
  
It was very cool I think and so did Shippo but Inuyasha just gave a "feh" and said "how can something made from a flower do anything pretty boy?" I just opened my mouth about to sit him for being so rude when Kurama looked at me and lipped "don't, let me show him" so I decided "ok" I lipped back. that is what Inu gets for opening his big mouth and with that I nodded and Kurama attacked  
  
I cracked up at the site of Inuyasha wrapped up in the whip and couldn't get out Kurama decide to show some mercy and let me go while Kikyo rushed to him but I didn't care anymore which was odd  
  
**pov end **  
  
later at night Kikyo told the group she was going to go get some souls Kurama was confused as heck but Kagome explained to him  
  
when Kikyo was far in the woods she stopped and spoke "come out Naraku" with that a man clad in a pelt landed next to her "so my dear Kikyo is that spell working" he said in his normal clam voice "yes Inuyasha is mine like he always should be and you will get you part of the deal soon" with that Kikyo left and went to get some souls  
  
back at the village Kurama sat there with the girl who just got done crying her self to sleep only a few feet away  
  
Kurama pov**  
  
'I got to take her way from here' I thought to myself with that I walked over and picked her up in my arms I looked around and I say the others two humans cuddling and then I saw the kit that was so fond of Kagome as she he I picked him up and sat he on her belly and changed into youkai form and grabbed her pack with my tail and headed out of the hut  
  
darkfox- well that is one more Ch. yippy!! Well I will make more also if this Ch. is weird well I'm sick so I 'm not in my right mind 


	3. new feelings and the plan starts

Oh my gosha it's not Inuyasha Ch 3 new feelings and the plan starts  
  
Last ch- **Kurama POV**  
  
I got to take her way from her I thought to myself with that I walked over and picked her up in my arms I looked around and I say the others two humans cuddling and then I saw the kit that was so fond of Kagome as she he I picked him up and sat he on her belly and changed into youkai form and grabbed her back with my tail and headed out of the hut  
  
Kurama's POV** I sat high in a tree resting for a few, I had just got done hunting I got two rabbits and a duck yes I know doing something with out magical weapons. This is not like me at all. I just meet her that girl Kagome.  
  
a lot of changed about me I mean I sort of kidnapped her and the little kid but just seeing how much that Inu whatever his name was treated her, hell the fool even picked the dead chick over her what a true fool.  
  
After my rest I change human and made my way to a near by village I traded the duck for some herbs and veggies, I made my way back to the cave were I left the sleeping Kagome and Shippo when I got there I say a fire was burning but no Kagome in sight which made me start to wonder I looked and saw the fox child still asleep just then I heard a leaves and trigs snap as Kagome came out of the woods.  
  
Kagome's POV**  
  
I awoke in a cave I was scared as hell I looked around and saw Shippo but none of the others at first I though Inuyasha talked the others to leave us behind because he didn't need me anymore and because Shippo was weak and annoying to him.  
  
But then I remembered last night ,I woken up and I was in someone's arms with Shippo on my tummy sleeping I looked up to see Kurama's youkai face he saw the questions in my eyes and gently whispered "I'm taking you somewhere to be safe from Inu-jerk."(((Sorry inu fans I like Inu but he is kind of mean to Kagome)))  
  
The rest of the memory was kind of fuzzy but I remember Kurama kissing me!! That part must have been a dream but my thought ended when the thought of were he was I made my way out of the cave careful not to wake Shippo.  
  
I made my way to a spring and bathed when I returned there was Kurama human Kurama that is he was looking at me I looked in his eyes I saw worry, worry for what me then I saw love I just about fell on my butt from shock so it wasn't a dream.  
  
We made are way into the cave I made some food and woke Shippo well the smell of food did I also made some ramen we finished eating when a gust of wind blew harshly into the cave.  
  
Kagura POV**  
  
I sat in my normal spot when my sister Kanna came and gave me that look that meant our so called father wanted me I stood up and walked to where he was I didn't like doing his dirty work but as long as he had my heart hell what could I do I bowed to him and asked what he wanted  
  
He was looking into Kanna's mirror at his new obsession "it's time my planed worked out go and get me this girl" he ordered I made my way out but before I made it all the way out he yelled my named I turned to him "don't miss up Kagura if you do I shall destroy you " he growled at me  
  
I landed near a cave I smelt the girl but there was a new smell with her I went and looked it was a male human by the looks of it but I felt something more that was to him but I used the wind to speed me up and grabbed the girl and knocked her out and made my way back home on my feather caring the girl 


	4. what narku wants

Hey everyone I was going to not finish this because no one seemed to read it but do to new people liking it a lot **smiles** and my mind working again I will so on with the story  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything..yet  
  
Last ch. -  
  
He was looking into Kanna's mirror at his new obsession "it's time my planed worked out go and get me this girl" he ordered I made my way out but before I made it all the way out he yelled my named I turned to him "don't miss up if you do I shall destroy you " he growled at me.  
  
I landed near a cave I smelt the girl but there was a new smell with her I went and looked it was a male human by the looks of it but I felt something more that was to him but I used the wind to speed me up and grabbed the girl and knocked her out and made my way back home on my feather caring the girl.  
  
Ch.3 what Naraku Wants?  
  
***at Naraku's hideout**  
  
"So I see you didn't fail me this time. I might let you live longer this time." I said in my normal cold voice as I walked over to the so called 'child' and took the sleeping miko from her arms in to my own. "Leave And oh Kugara don't try to betray me again" with that shackles came out of no where and bond them selves around her and took her in to the depths of the castle.  
  
I walked along the hallway looking ever so often at the girl in my arms. Yes this plan will work just fine I'll have the jewel, a miko mate that will bare me the most powerful pups and last be not least one of the elemental fox youkai at my command.  
  
**back at the cave**  
  
What the hell where did Kagome go she disappeared. I got up and changed into my youkai form and smelt the air it smelt disgusting but it lingered with kagomes sent. I ran back to were kagomes friends were and the hanyou mutt.  
  
But before I could get there I was greeted by a little girl in all white holding what looked to be a mirror. "Kagome" was all she said before kagome appeared on the mirror on a bed with hands tied with tears streaming down my face.  
  
As I looked at the image my nose picked up the sent again and it was coming off the girl "take me to kagome now" I yelled 


End file.
